denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Ch.580
It's the 580th Ch. of Denma. Summary An elder is angry and shouts to Scarlet hair that, he's just a priest. The Head Bishop's secretary calls to Sunglasses. Scarlet hair shows elder to a hologram which is revealed that she met Aaron, and he says he has confirmed that the granny have been hanging out with Devarims. The elder is embarrassed and says it's a misunderstanding, and she only did it as a part of her missionary work. Scarlet hair says the church want him to clean the elder up. Scarlet hair swallows the elder with his ability. Sunglasses says to the Head Bishop's secretary that he's understood, and they'll be on their way. Sunglasses hangs up the phone and says to Scarlet hair that they got interesting targets. Scarlet hair belches and says that he hate cleaning up old people, and he knows it's his mission and all, but he doesn't want to swallow an old hag. Sunglasses says the targets are the White Police Guards have-beens who took part in the Aorica incident, and they want them to bring them in body bags, and if they complete this mission, they'll be at the center of attention, and the word is that the Devarims planted them inside the White Police Guards in order to get the money they needed to fight the church. Sunglasses says he heard Old Boys have smuggled tons of drugs to the Hell Gate in Moab during the Aorica incident, and the Manager is curious if they, the White Snakes, can fight against the White Police Guards, she wants them to match the headcount, so she told him to take one more person. Scarlet hair says it's been awhile since he felt this excited, and let's call the rookie. Aaron calls to OBs and sees a hologram which is a panda flasher emoticon opens his trench coat. Aaron says to OBs that to thinks the box full of drugs was opened by the wrong guys, he gets that Kuan made the decision to minimize their casualties, including his death, the causality they predicted continues to go off course, because Ran of the causality's intervention is becoming more and more noticeable, and he keeps changing the incidents according to the church's plans, in order to stop his intervention, they need to add new conditions from other universes, in other words, they need being from other worlds to keep crossing over to the universe eight, so his calculation of causality becomes overloaded, and they can use the Intersecting Space, or Quanxs who can summon beings from other worlds, what they need to do right now is to get as many Quanxs with summoning power as possible, and dispatch them all throughout the universe eight. At this time, Ran smiles. Characters #Head Bishop's secretary #Scarlet hair (debut) #Sunglasses (debut) #Elder #Aaron #Manager (Bishop) (mention) #Rookie (mention) #Crescent moon #Shaved ice seller #Green guy #Ran #Devil dog Quanx ability used *Scarlet hair: Swallow *Ran: Causality Calculation *Devil dog: Summon Otherworldly Creatures *Quanx: Summon Otherworldly Creatures Category:Chs.